<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hands Behind Your Back by ateezinutopia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049402">Hands Behind Your Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezinutopia/pseuds/ateezinutopia'>ateezinutopia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smut one-shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, F/M, Grinding, Handcuffs, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezinutopia/pseuds/ateezinutopia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Police Officer!Wooyoung.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Wooyoung/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smut one-shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hands Behind Your Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow his thighs in a uniform would be amazing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You walk across the room, drink in hand, laughing at your friends as they pull out their dorkiest dance moves. “Do you have to embarrass us everywhere we go?” You joke and San freezes, his smile dropping into a serious expression. </p><p>“Oh? You don’t want me to embarrass you? Well, that just means I need to embarrass you more,” he says, bending down to pick you up and hold you sideways in his arms. You scream and move your cup so it doesn’t tilt and spill all of its contents onto the expensive-looking carpet. </p><p>“Be careful with her,” Seonghwa warns, watching the two of you with barely contained laughter.</p><p>“Yeah, listen to Hwa. I’m precious merchandise.”</p><p>“No, be careful with her because she throws up when she drinks,” Seonghwa adds with a smirk, finally letting his laughter slip out when you turn your head to give him a glare.</p><p>“Rude.”</p><p>“But very, very true,” Hongjoong chimes in, bending down to your level and tapping your nose. </p><p>You sigh and accept your fate, going limp in San’s arms as the four of you move to the kitchen. San finally sets you down when you reach the island and you stick your tongue out at him which he returns immediately. You roll your eyes and turn toward the variety of beverages, your eyes quickly scanning over your options. But when you hear voices greeting your friends you lift your gaze.</p><p>Two tall guys and three shorter guys are hugging and shaking hands with Seonghwa, San, and Hongjoong. Your eyes dart between all of them, realizing that these must be the friends they always talk about. They tell you about their friends from high school all the time, but you’ve never met them. You know two of them are hosting this party - Yunho and Mingi you’re pretty sure - but you didn’t think you’d be seeing them because, from what you’ve heard, they’re pretty wild at parties. </p><p>You stand idly for a few moments, tapping your cup as you watch them interact. Hongjoong turns to you and pulls you forward between Seonghwa and himself. You chuckle awkwardly as Hongjoong introduces you as one of their best friends and the two tallest pull you into a hug, drunkenly swaying before letting you return to your spot. San laughs as he introduces them as Yunho and Mingi - the hosts of the party. You nod your head finally understanding. </p><p>“And this is Jongho, Yeosang, and Wooyoung.”</p><p>You shake each of their hands respectively and when you reach Wooyoung you tilt your head, analyzing his face and wondering where you know him from. He looks familiar, but you can’t quite place where you’ve seen him. He pulls his hand away and smirks at you, raising a brow in question to your staring. </p><p>“Sorry. I don’t mean to be weird, I just… you look so familiar. Have we met before?” You narrow your eyes, becoming frustrated with his mysterious familiarity lingering in your mind. </p><p>He chuckles, seeming to know something that you don’t. “Let’s see if this jogs your memory.” He clears his throat and when he speaks again it’s slightly deeper. “Do you know why I pulled you over?”</p><p>Your eyes widen and you gasp, stepping back and pointing an accusing finger in his face. “You’re the cop that pulled me over last month!”</p><p>“Yes, I am. And luckily I’m off duty,” he leans in closer and you glance to the rest of the guys, finding them busy in their own conversations, “or I’d have to arrest you for looking too damn hot tonight.”</p><p>He pulls away chuckling quietly and much to your dismay you can feel your cheeks heating up from his words, giving him the reaction he was looking for. “So are you a flirty drinker or is that just natural?”</p><p>He laughs and it’s much higher than you would have expected but highly contagious, so you find yourself laughing along with him. “A little bit of both. I’ve been told I’m quite the flirt, but I just like to think that I’m friendly.” He winks at you and you chuckle as San drags the two of you back into the group’s conversation. </p><p>You get to know the boys very quickly, especially Yunho and Mingi who are just as shameless as the boys told you they were. Yeosang and Jongho are quiet, but they’re sweet and you find them more adorable the more they drink. However, Wooyoung is the one that has caught your eye. The two of you have been checking each other out for the last two hours and the attraction is palpable. </p><p>You’re hoping that the situation is clear and he really is interested because you’re not interested in making a fool of yourself tonight. But the way he smirks and the way his eyes sharpen when they land on you boost your confidence enough to brush past him more often, catching his attention. You want to make your intentions very clear, so he has a chance to either turn you down or play along.</p><p>The rest of the boys are completely oblivious to the sexual tension happening right in front of them, and you’d be more worried if it wasn’t for the amount of alcohol they’ve consumed. You stopped drinking after you met Wooyoung, wanting to be sober and coherent for anything that may happen, and it looks like he’s done the same. </p><p>Hours pass and the next time you check your phone it’s the early hours of the morning. People began leaving about an hour ago, but San, Seonghwa, and Hongjoong wanted to stay, having too much fun with their friends to leave. However, when the boys start falling asleep mid-sentence you and Wooyoung decide that you should put them to bed. </p><p>“Come on boys, let’s get you to sleep,” you coo to them quietly, pinching San’s cheek as you hover over him. He swats your hand and his eyes flutter open, a pout pulling at his pink lips. </p><p>“But I’m having fun,” he replies, his voice raspy from sleep.</p><p>“Sleeping? Because that’s what you were just doing.” He frowns up at you and you snort at his disheveled appearance, grabbing his arms and pulling him up. He reluctantly stands, allowing you to wrap his arm across your shoulders.</p><p>Wooyoung does the same with Yeosang and he leads you down one of the halls, kicking open a door on the right. He drops Yeosang onto one side of the bed and your drop San on the other, lifting his legs so they’re not hanging off the bed. You remove his shoes and he whines as you do so, but as soon as his foot is free from your hold he swings a leg over Yeosang, who is already asleep, and cuddles into him. You push San’s hair off his forehead and place a light kiss before lightly smacking the area.</p><p>San groans in response as he’s drifting off and you whisper, “That’s for being an annoying drunk.” With that, you follow Wooyoung out of the room and quietly shut the door behind you. </p><p>The two of you tag-team Yunho and Mingi, dragging their large and unconscious bodies into Yunho’s room where you lay them side by side, hoping they don’t roll off in their sleep. There’s only one more room, but the bed is only big enough to fit one person, so you drag Jongho in there and let him mumble to himself as he drifts in and out. </p><p>Now you’re standing over Seonghwa and Hongjoong who are knocked out on the couch, leaning on one another and lightly snoring. You sigh, rubbing your forehead while you think about what you’re going to do with them. You check the time and your eyes nearly pop out of their sockets when you see it’s already 4 a.m. </p><p>“If you don’t mind giving the three of us a ride I can just let them crash in my bed and I can sleep on the couch. They’ll probably wake up whining and need someone to take care of them with the hangover they’ll have.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t have to sleep on a couch.”</p><p>“Well, as tempting as it sounds to sleep between drunk and drunker,” you pause to give him a displeased look to emphasize your sarcasm, “I’m not interested in my bed if they’re in it.”</p><p>“Well, no one said it had to be your bed.” He smirks and sends you a wink as he moves forward to pull a snoring Hongjoong away from Seonghwa who falls onto the couch. </p><p>You watch his back for a few moments, contemplating his words, but ultimately deciding that you want nothing more than to fuck the hot cop that pulled you over. Wooyoung looks over his shoulder at you, raising a tantalizing eyebrow and pulling you from your thoughts. “Care to help?”</p><p>He turns back to Hongjoong, positioning himself to carry most of the weight as you rush to Hongjoong’s other side, pulling his arm across your shoulders. The two of you manage to drag him out to Wooyoung’s car before doing the same with Seonghwa, leaning him against Hongjoong as they had been before. </p><p>As soon as Wooyoung shuts the back door you let out an exasperated sigh, running a hand through your hair. You feel Wooyoung’s eyes on the side of your face so you turn your head to see him watching you intently, but when you lock eyes with him he doesn’t shy away; instead, he tilts his head, letting his eyes wander over your face shamelessly. His gaze lingers on your lips before flicking up to your eyes, he shoots you a quick smile as he pulls his keys from his pocket and walks around you to open the passenger side door for you.</p><p>You hesitate for a moment, leaning on the top of the car door and staring at him. “Come up with any ideas of where I should sleep?” </p><p>Wooyoung licks his lips, stepping forward and placing his arms on either side of you, leaning forward. He smiles and meets your gaze. “I have one.”</p><p>“And what would that be?”</p><p>“You’re welcome to sleep in my bed or...”</p><p>“Or what?”</p><p>He leans in closer, letting his eyes flicker down to your lips once again, lingering just far enough away that you’re tempted to close the space. “You don’t have to sleep. You can do whatever you want in it.”</p><p>“Whatever I want? Well, that just opens up a lot of options doesn’t it?” You pull your head away slightly, giving him a small smirk and enjoying the little game the two of you are playing.</p><p>He hums. “That was my intention.”</p><p>“Doesn’t this feel like a cliche way to beat around the bush?” You lift a brow and he chuckles.</p><p>“It is, but it’s fun.” He leans forward, letting his nose bump against yours, his lips ghosting over yours. “Are you going to tell me you’re not entertained?”</p><p>You inhale and let your eyes flutter closed. “Oh, I’m entertained, but I’m also wondering how far this entertainment will be going because I can get quite impatient.”</p><p>He pulls away and you open your eyes, sighing at the sight of him watching you with hooded eyes. “How far do you want it to go? I want to be sure of what you want.”</p><p>You drop your volume to match his whisper. “You said whatever I want and I want to be entertained until the sun comes up.”</p><p>Wooyoung lifts his hand to lightly rest on your face, running his thumb along your lower lip and pulling it down as he leans in. “Then let’s get them tucked into bed so we can fuck at mine.”</p><p>A small moan slips past your lips, surprising even yourself and you jerk away from his touch. Your face heats up and Wooyoung chuckles as you drop into the passenger seat. Wooyoung closes the door and winks at you before he walks around to the driver’s side, climbing in and starting the car.</p><p>The drive is silent aside from Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s snoring; neither you nor Wooyoung have uttered a word since he pulled out of the driveway. But your face is still hot from the conversation and your heart is pounding from the anticipation of what is to come. You hope that he’s as good in bed as you’ve thought him to be, and you’re really hoping he has handcuffs at his place.</p><p>You’re staring at the window, hands in your lap, body tense when you feel his hand slide onto your thigh and you gasp, body jolting in your seat. Wooyoung’s attention is on the road, but you can see the corner of his mouth turn up into a smirk as he squeezes your thigh slowly, moving his hand lower then higher, going back and forth as he squeezes. Eventually, his hand lays unmoving at the top of your thigh and you swallow, listening to the pounding in your ears.</p><p>You let out a breath slowly, trying to calm your racing heart and you can see Wooyoung turn his head slightly to smirk at you. He leaves his hand there for the rest of the drive and when you arrive at your house after nervously giving him the directions you slip out of the car and sigh at the feeling of the cool air on your heated skin. You open the back door and pull Hongjoong out slowly, trying not to injure him as you maneuver his head and limbs out of the backseat. </p><p>By the time you manage to pull Hongjoong out of the backseat Wooyoung is already waiting at the front of the car with a half-conscious Seonghwa hanging on him. You kick the door closed and drag Hongjoong’s body up to your door, apologizing profusely to his unconscious form as you do so. He’s probably going to wake up with concrete burn and for that, you’re very sorry.</p><p>Wooyoung is trailing behind you and you have never been more thankful to have a first floor apartment in your life, heavy-footed upstairs neighbor be damned. You lean Hongjoong against your leg as you pull your key from your pocket, unlocking your door and swinging it open. You shove the key back in your pocket and take a second to catch your breath turning your head to Wooyoung who is laughing at you. </p><p>“Hey! It’s hard work okay!” You whisper-yell at him, letting a small smile play at your lips. </p><p>“Oh, I believe you. I was just thinking about how much more fun it would be if I had you breathing that heavy and not Hongjoong.”</p><p>You’re cheeks heat up against and you close your eyes for a moment, biting your lips as you try to focus on the task at hand. After another deep breath you compose yourself enough to drag Hongjoong to your room and drop his upper body on your bed. Wooyoung does the same with Seonghwa and the two of you adjust their bodies so they’re laying flat next to each other. You remove each of their shoes and watch as Seonghwa drifts off to sleep once again and Hongjoong continues snoring with his mouth open, completely unaware that any of this is even happening.</p><p>The two of them are going to be extremely confused in the morning, but you’re sure they’ll be able to figure it out on their own. As you begin contemplating leaving water for them on the nightstand you feel Wooyoung come up behind you, grabbing your wrists and holding them behind you. You smile and turn your head to look at him, lips only a few inches from his.</p><p>“So soon? Someone’s eager.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re not?”</p><p>“Even if I am, I’m holding off longer than you are.”</p><p>He shrugs, leaning forward and letting his lips linger above yours. “I’m shameless, I’ll admit to that.” He moves his head lower and runs his lips along your throat. “But you don’t seem to mind.”</p><p>You chuckle, but when he presses his lips against your throat it turns into a light moan. You push your ass back against his growing erection, smirking when he groans against your skin. Wooyoung’s kisses become more frantic and open-mouthed, working you up faster than you’d like to admit. You pull your ass away slightly, making him huff against you, but you quickly replace it with your hand, gripping his dick through his pants and squeezing lightly.</p><p>His hips jerk forward and he bites down on your neck causing a surprised squeal to escape you. You quickly bite your lip to keep from making too much noise, your eyes flickering to your two best friends sleeping on your bed only a few feet away. Wooyoung sucks on your neck and you bite into your lip harder, suppressing the whine that bubbles up in your throat. </p><p>You gasp and remove your hand from him, trying to reign in the situation before it gets too far. “Your place. We can finish this at your place.”</p><p>He groans before pulling away and nodding his head in agreement. Wooyoung pulls you with him as he leads you out of the apartment, his hands on you as you lock the door. The two of you race to the car, practically falling in as he struggles to start it. The drive to his place consists of you sliding your hand across the front of his pants while he struggles to pay attention to the road. His eyes keep fluttering open and closed and you smirk at the power you have over him; he doesn’t even try to stop you, enjoying the situation immensely. </p><p>You barely even notice when the car comes to a sudden stop and Wooyoung pulls your hand away from where he needs it, pulling you closer until he can slip his other hand behind your head and pull you into a kiss. He moans against your mouth, tongue slipping out to slide into your mouth and you hum in approval. </p><p>The two of you get lost in each other, tongues sliding against one another, lips pressed together hard enough to bruise. You run your fingers through his hair, pulling lightly and biting his lip to pull a groan from him - a sound you could never get tired of hearing. The throbbing between your legs becomes more intense as you feel your underwear and shorts begin to stick to you. </p><p>A sigh of content leaves your lips before you pull away, running your thumb over his bottom lip as he had done to you earlier. “Let’s go inside.”</p><p>Wooyoung wastes no time in turning off the car and racing to his door. You follow behind him quickly, giggling at how eager he is. As soon as the door is open, he pulls you against him, wrapping an arm around your body and connecting his lips to yours once again. He tosses his keys behind him, not caring where they land, and slides his hand down your back to grab your ass. He grinds his bulge against you and you moan into his mouth.</p><p>“Wooyoung, please,” you mumble, letting your head fall back as he begins trailing kisses down your neck again. He pulls your shirt away from your shoulder, leaving open-mouthed kisses along the skin as his other hand unbuttons your shorts. </p><p>He slips his shoes off and you follow his lead, making quick work of his belt, slipping it through belt loops and tossing it aside. Wooyoung sighs shakily, moving away to pull your shirt over your head. He’s getting impatient and you smirk to yourself. He pulls his own shirt over his head a moment later and you pout at him.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I wanted to do that.”</p><p>He moves forward again and brushes the hair out of your face. “Don’t worry you can do the rest.” Wooyoung kisses you again as he begins walks backward, pulling you along with him. The walk is too slow for both of you, so Wooyoung turns and pulls you with him down the hall toward his room. </p><p>He swings the door open, walking inside, but instead of following him you slip your hands behind you, arching your back slightly as you unclip your bra. Wooyoung turns around to see what you’re doing, but he freezes as he watches the bra slip down your arms, dropping at your feet. He groans and you move forward quickly. </p><p>He pulls you against him and when your breasts press against his chest you sigh and grab his face to connect your lips again. The kiss is fast and messy, filled with passion and sexual tension as the impatience between the two of you rises. Wooyoung backs you up until your legs hit the bed and you fall back with him on top of you. You spread your legs to accommodate him and he pulls back enough to pull your shorts down your legs.</p><p>As soon as your legs are free you’re quick to sit up and unbutton his pants, pulling them down his legs. He kicks them away and lays on top of you once again, pressing his bulge against your soaking entrance and grinding against you slowly. Each time his dick rubs over your clit your hips twitch and you can feel yourself getting wetter. </p><p>Your legs instinctively wrap around his waist, but he’s quick to spread them, holding them open as he moves down to your breasts, wrapping his mouth around your left nipple and nipping at it lightly. Your eyes flutter closed as he runs his tongue over it before moving to your other nipple and doing the same thing. The wetness and throbbing between your legs is nearly unbearable and you want to close your legs to get some friction, but Wooyoung’s hands hold you in place. </p><p>“More.”</p><p>He hums, quickly complying and moving down your body until he’s right in front of your core, hot breath fanning over the area. You whine as he places a soft kiss over your underwear before pulling them down your legs and tossing them aside. He wastes no time in licking a wide stripe across your pussy, collecting your wetness. He pulls away for a moment before doing the same thing.</p><p>When he wraps his lips around your clit and starts sucking you gasp and toss your head back, arching your back. You whine and move your hips against his face, trying to get as much friction as you can as he presses his tongue against your bundle of nerves. Wooyoung is relentless, digging his blunt nails into your thighs with one hand and uses the index finger on his other hand to begin running through your folds to collect wetness.</p><p>He inserts the finger, moving it inside you slowly, but quickly picking up speed. He inserts a second one curling them against your walls as he moves them. Your thighs shake and you whimper as his hand moves faster and faster, pairing perfectly with his mouth sucking harshly on your clit. The pressure in you builds until suddenly it snaps and your orgasm washes over you.</p><p>You squeeze your eyes shut, threading your fingers through his hair and pulling at it. Wooyoung hums against you while helping you ride out your orgasm and he pulls his fingers out once your body relaxes into the sheets. </p><p>He sucks his fingers clean and leans on his elbows, smiling up at you. “How do you feel about handcuffs?” </p><p>“I would feel disappointed if I fucked a cop and he didn’t use them on me,” you reply breathlessly, swiping the hair off your forehead.</p><p>He laughs and climbs off the bed moving to a bag on the other side of the wall. He pulls out a pair of handcuffs and swings them around on his finger. You watch him in anticipation and he doesn’t disappoint, quickly grabbing your ankles and pulling you to the edge of the bed.</p><p>You hold your hands out, smiling up at him. “Cuff me officer.” You laugh at your cheesy words, but it gets cut off as he lifts a brow before grabbing your hips and flipping you onto your front. </p><p>“Hands behind your back,” he demands in his cop voice and you comply instantly. Wooyoung closes the handcuffs around your wrists and lifts your hips off the bed slightly. “Are you comfortable?”</p><p>You turn your head and nod, but he lifts you up onto your knees and meets your eyes. “I want to hear you say it because I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”</p><p>“My hair is in my face and it’s bothering me because I can’t move it.” He immediately moves to his dresser where a glass dish holds rings and hair ties. You raise an eyebrow in question and he chuckles as he pulls your hair back into a ponytail. “My hair frustrates me so I put it up sometimes.”</p><p>You giggle as he finishes with the hair tie. “That’s cute. I’d love to see that.” </p><p>“Maybe you can sometime, but right now I want to make you cum again.” He gently helps you back onto the bed, placing most of your weight onto your chest and shoulders. His fingers run along your folds tantalizingly slow before dipping in and curling against your walls.</p><p>You moan and your toes curl. “Wooyoung, yes, please.”</p><p>“So polite. How sweet,” he mumbles, picking up speed and ramming his fingers into you faster than you can process. “Can you take another?”</p><p>You whine in response, so he leans forward. “Words, please.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, Wooyoung, please, another.”</p><p>He inserts a third finger and your mouth falls open, fingers clawing at the air, desperate for something to hold onto. You scream out into the sheets and Wooyoung leans over you once again, never letting his fingers slow down. He places light kisses over your wrists and hands before wrapping his mouth around one of your fingers and sucking on it. </p><p>You gasp at the sensation, your lack of vision heightening the feeling. His teeth graze over the pad of your finger before letting his tongue swirl around it. Moan after moan falls from your lips, the multiple sensations overwhelming enough to have you seeing stars. Wooyoung does the same to another finger and with another curl of his fingers you’re falling apart once again, biting your lip to keep from screaming.</p><p>You’re all too aware of the time and you don’t want to wake up his neighbors. But a few high-pitched whines and lower groans slip out, the pleasure too good to keep completely silent. You’re shaking when he pulls his fingers out and releases your finger from his mouth. Wooyoung helps lower your hips down to the bed. He moves to his bag and grabs the key, removing the cuffs from you and returning both items to his bag.</p><p>The bed is soft beneath you and suddenly the orgasms and lack of sleep are catching up to you and your eyes start fluttering closed. Wooyoung climbs on the bed next to you, leaning on his elbow as he watches you.</p><p>“You can go to sleep if you want. It’s,” he turns to glance at the clock on his nightstand and inhales sharply, “6 a.m. If you’re tired you can sleep here and I can sleep on the couch.”</p><p>Your eyes fly open and you push yourself onto your elbows. “What? Wooyoung, this is your bed you can’t sleep on the couch. And  you don’t want anything in return?”</p><p>“If you’re tired I’m not going to make you continue. And you’re my guest, so if you’re not comfortable sleeping next to me, then I can sleep on the couch. No big deal.”</p><p>“Who are you?” He laughs loudly, his head thrown back. “I’m fine if we both sleep here. I mean it is your bed after all. And we can continue this in the morning, I promise.”</p><p>He shrugs and walks to his closet, pulling a shirt out and helping you into it. You crawl to the top of the bed and slide beneath the sheets as he does the same. He looks at you and smiles. “I won’t hold you to that just so you know.”</p><p>You smile and roll your eyes, adjusting your position to see him better. “I must be dreaming because I don’t know how you’re real.”</p><p>“Well, you’re not dreaming, but you should be. So close your eyes and get some sleep.” He covers your eyes with his hand playfully and you giggle, swatting his hand away.</p><p>“Whatever you say, officer.” With that the two of you drift off to sleep.</p><p>-------------------------------</p><p>You’re woken up by the sound of ringing and you roll off the bed in search of the noise. You crawl to the source and dig in the pocket of your shorts to fish out your phone. The light is bright so you squint as you answer it. “Hello?”</p><p>“Why am I in your bed?”</p><p>“Where are you?”</p><p>“What happened last night?”</p><p>“Okay one at a time. What the hell is happening?” You ask, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes and checking the time. 9 a.m. </p><p>“Me first.” Seonghwa. “Why are Hongjoong and I sleeping in your bed? And where are you?”</p><p>“Because-”</p><p>“You guys are in her bed without her?” San. “That’s weird, but hey, I don’t kink shame.”</p><p>You roll your eyes and Seonghwa sighs. “I don’t even know how we got here. The last thing I remember is sitting on the couch at Yunho and Mingi’s.”</p><p>“Yep. That’s where all of you knocked out, so Wooyoung and I - the only sober ones - put everyone to bed and brought Seonghwa and Hongjoong to my place to crash.”</p><p>“So where are you?” Hongjoong questions in the background and you pause, biting at your lip as you think of how to respond. You look down and remember you’re still in Wooyoung’s shirt.</p><p>“I’m-”</p><p>“Who is it?” Wooyoung’s raspy voice questions as he rolls to the edge of the bed and pushes his hair from his face. Your mouth falls open as you instantly become turned on from how attractive he looks and sounds in the morning. </p><p>“Is that Wooyoung?” San shrieks into the phone. You hear Hongjoong and Seonghwa getting on him about yelling while they all have hangovers, but you’re not fully paying attention as you continue to check Wooyoung out.</p><p>He notices and gives you a lazy smirk. “Like what you see?” He taps underneath your chin and you close your mouth. You nod at his words and his mouth twitches.</p><p>“Wait, but is that Wooyoung?” Hongjoong asks you and you suddenly remember you’re still on the phone with your three very confused best friends. </p><p>“I have to go,” you tell them and they all start talking at once, asking for clarification of the entire situation, but you hang up and toss your phone to the side. Crawling closer to Wooyoung, you stop just before your lips touch his. “Remember my promise?”</p><p>“The one I said I wouldn’t hold you to? I remember.”</p><p>You press your lips to his, standing up and leaning over him. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you onto him. You grind against his dick, feeling it begin to grow harder. He hums into your mouth and you smile as you pull away. </p><p>“The boys are going to kill me for sleeping with one of their childhood best friends,” you tell him, placing your hands on his chest as you move your hips faster. </p><p>“They’re going to kill both of us, but I don’t really care. I’m enjoying this too much.” He pulls you in again, pressing his lips against yours harshly. When he’s half hard and you're wet enough to leave a patch on his underwear you pull away and move down his body to finally remove his underwear.</p><p>You thought you would never get to this part. His cock springs free, still not completely hard, but it still has your mouth watering. Wooyoung stares down at you as you toss his underwear onto the floor and immediately grip his dick in your hand. He inhales sharply before letting out a sigh, head falling back as you move your hand against him slowly. You lean down and wrap your lips around the tip, sucking lightly as you run your tongue along the slit.</p><p>He groans, sitting up on his elbows to watch you. You look up at him through your eyelashes as you take him deeper into your mouth, tongue flat against the underside of him. He’s not long, but he’s thick and you love the feeling of him as he hits the back of your throat. You gag and pull back, sucking on the tip as you recover. </p><p>Your hand moves at the base as you suck on him, bobbing your head. He grabs your chin and pulls your mouth off of him, a string of saliva connecting you to his tip. He swipes his thumb across your bottom lip to get rid of it as he groans low in his throat, eyes hooded and clearly enjoying the show. </p><p>“I want to be inside of you.” You nod and he reaches over to his nightstand to pull a condom out, quickly ripping it open and tossing the trash onto the floor with everything else. </p><p>You steal the condom from his hand and roll it down his cock as he chuckles at the action. He pulls the shirt over your head and throws it behind you. You grab his dick and move so your core is hovering above him, but he grabs your hips to stop you.</p><p>“Are you wet enough?”</p><p>Your eyes flick to his face. “Yeah, I’m good.”</p><p>“Are you sure? Because you can sit on my face if you’re not.”</p><p>Your face heats up at his words. His thoughtful nature continues to catch you off guard and you smile up at him, leaning forward to place a kiss on his lips. “I’m sure, but thank you. I just really want you inside me.”</p><p>You rub his tip between your folds before slowly sinking down, taking him inch by inch and moaning as he bottoms out. He groans, grip tightening on your hips. You let yourself adjust for a few moments before lifting up halfway and dropping back down. Wooyoung sighs and you steady yourself before you begin lifting yourself quickly and dropping back down even faster, grinding in between and moaning when your clit slides against his pubic bone in the most delicious way.</p><p>“God, you feel so good,” you whisper, focusing on the pleasure between your legs as you move as fast as your legs will allow you. </p><p>“The feeling is mutual,” he replies, his eyes focused on where he disappears inside of you. </p><p>You ride him for a few minutes before you lean forward, pressing your lips to his. “Can you top now? It’s early and my legs are tired,” you mumble against his lips. </p><p>He chuckles and wraps his arms around your waist, quickly flipping the two of you over. You wrap your legs around his waist and your arms over his shoulder, holding him against you as he leans on his elbows and begins thrusting into you. His thrusts are slow and deep at first before they begin picking up speed, his hips slapping against the back of your thighs harshly. The sound carries through the room and you moan beside his ear. </p><p>“Wooyoung, yes, yes, yes,” you moan breathlessly, nailing digging into his back. His cock brushes against your walls perfectly, stretching you enough to feel good without it hurting. Wooyoung groans when your walls spasm as he hits the spot in you that has your hips twitching. </p><p>“Oh, god. Faster. Wooyoung, more.” He picks up speed, pounding into you as he begins sucking on the skin of your neck, more than likely leaving a mark. “Yes, yes, yes.”</p><p>Wooyoung groans into your neck as his thrusts become less rhythmic. His hand slips between the two of you, thumb meeting your clit and circling it quickly. You moan out, toes curling and eyes shutting as your back arches. </p><p>“Wooyoung- I’m- I’m-”</p><p>“Me too.” As soon as he says that he lets out a long groan and the sound of him moaning your name sends you into your orgasm, body shaking against him. His hips still, but his thumb continues circling your clit, helping you through your orgasm. Your body relaxes, legs falling open and when the stimulation becomes too much you push his hand away from your clit. He pulls out and gets up to dispose of the condom. </p><p>You lay in the sheets, eyes closed and body uncomfortably damp from the sweat. “Okay, now I feel gross,” you state, opening your eyes to see him walking to the side of the bed next to you. </p><p>He leans down and kisses your lips, pulling back enough to say, “Let’s go shower we can get clean, then get breakfast. It’ll give us time to think of how to explain this to our best friends who are confused and probably going to kill us.”</p><p>You nod and grab his hands so he can pull you up and onto your feet. “Sounds like a plan to me. And I say we take our sweet time.”</p><p>“Of course. I am in no rush to speak to Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s hangover alter egos. They’re even crankier than they normally are.”</p><p>You laugh and follow him into the bathroom. “You’re so right. And San is going to ask a thousand questions, most of which will be about the explicit details of what we did.”</p><p>Wooyoung chuckles and turns the water on. “It’s going to be a long day.”</p><p>You groan and lean against the wall as he checks the temperature of the water. “I know, can’t we just pretend we don’t know them for today?”</p><p>“Normally, I would agree, however, they’ve all been abandoned with no rides. And let’s be honest, they’re all incapable of taking care of themselves while they’re hungover.” </p><p>You roll your eyes and take his hand as he helps you into the shower, sighing when the warm water hits your skin. “I don’t like that you’re right.”</p><p>He giggles and kisses you again. “Sucks to suck in our case.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>